


Care For Me

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: Prompt: it's freezing - snow drifts everywhere - Neil and Andrews car breaks down like 10 miles outside of where there's an exy game happening - the story of how they make their way to the game (maybe it's the finals or smthing idk) with Neil being a determined dork and Andrew not leaving his infuriating boyfriend for anything - and if he complains the whole time, so be it. :D





	Care For Me

Andrew was a man of very few words, a fact that was well known to the people he interacted with on a daily basis. The only one he could bare to talk to was Neil and even that was a struggle for him. However when Neil did something stupid, like the situation they were in currently, that’s when Andrew really draws the line. 

His breath comes out in little puffs of steam, as he curls his jacket around him tighter in an effort to get as warm as possible. He knew that he shouldn’t have let Neil drive but he had insisted stating that “Andrew needed the sleep” whatever that meant. 

The minute the maserati started to make a weird noise, Andrew knew that the day was only going to go downhill from there. 

“Andrew, should the car be making that kind of a noise?” 

Andrew doesn’t answer, instead he just gestures for Neil to pull off to the side of the road, which was hard considering everything was covered in a layer of snow. Neil puts the  car in park, switching the engine off. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Andrew sighs, getting out of the car with what seems to be much difficulty. 

Smoke billows out from underneath the hood, which makes Andrew just roll his eyes. He opens the hood, peeking into the car for a couple minutes before he says, “The car isn’t driveable. We’re not going to make it to the game. Call whoever it is that you need to and let them know where we are.” 

Neil is quiet for a minute before he responds, “The stadium is only a couple miles away. I think we could make it and still get to the game on time.” 

Andrew should’ve known that Neil’s mind would be stuck on exy and that no matter what he would always put exy first, even if his own health was at risk. The fact that it was currently snowing and there was already at least a couple inches of snow already on the ground didn’t have any effect on Neil and his goal of making it to this stupid, stupid exy game 

“You do realize that it’s snowing, right? And it’s freezing?”

Instead of answering, Neil just starts walking, his feet sinking into the snow with a soft crunch. Andrew sighs before grabbing the keys from inside. He locks the doors, wrapping his jacket around him and sticking his hands into his pockets. 

He trails after Neil like a lost puppy, snowflakes sticking to his lashes and his breath coming out in small clouds. Andrew’s mind is filled with thoughts of how easy it would be to pass of Neil’s murder as an accident, especially in the current weather. 

“Hurry up. We don’t have that much time. It shouldn’t be that much further.” 

“Maybe you should talk to Bee about these junkie tendencies of yours.” 

Neil ignores his words. Instead he focuses on trudging through the growing amount of snow. However, Andrew dutifully follows after Neil, pushing against the wind and snow. They walk in silence for a couple more minutes, with Neil focusing on getting to the game and Andrew focusing on making sure his boyfriend didn’t kill himself. 

“Does this game even matter that much? With you, there’s always another game.” 

“You know that this is the semi-final and that we’re close to making our way through.” 

Andrew just grumbles, continuing to trudge through the slush that was forming on the ground. It’s silent for a couple more minutes before Andrew once again opens his mouth, “How much longer until we get to hell?” 

“I don’t know, Andrew.” 

“Do you even know if we’re going the right way?” 

“I don’t know, Andrew.” 

“How do you even know they’re waiting for us?” 

“I don’t fucking know, Andrew. Can you be quiet and just keep walking?” 

Andrew doesn’t respond, but there’s a satisfied smirk on his face at having rendered Neil so aggravated. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Andrew catches up with the frantic pace Neil was setting. He stands close enough Neil can feel the heat emanating off him, but far enough they’re not touching. 

“Do you honestly think it was the smartest idea to walk through a snowstorm?” 

“No, but we can’t miss the game.” 

Andrew rolls his eyes, reaching out towards Neil’s hand. He waits for the nod before he laces their fingers together, holding on tightly. 

“We should be there in 5 minutes.” 

“How do you know that?” 

Andrew doesn’t respond, choosing instead to continue making his way through the snow. However five minutes later, the stadium comes into view just like Andrew said it would. 

Neil can’t help the grin from spreading across his face. He knows that Andrew couldn’t care less about the game, but he had put in the effort for Neil. Neil tugs on their conjoined hands, making Andrew come to stop. He leans in, lips just above Andrew’s ear, “Thank you.” 

Andrew just rolls his eyes, but doesn’t pull away when Neil presses a kiss right under his ear on his neck. The shiver that runs through Andrew’s body has absolutely nothing to do with the cold, but he wouldn’t dare let Neil think otherwise.

“Let’s get you to your game, junkie.” 

Andrew starts walking, Neil following behind with a smile. Neil knew that for all Andrew tried not to show he cared; he cared so immensely that he just didn’t know how to show it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
